Fright Night (1985) Chronicles Of Evil
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Poor Edward Thompson, finally turned into the type of creature he always thought was cool and now he is left on his own because the Master was gone. This is Evil's first person perspective of his beginning as a vampire without a clue, without his Master, and what the hell is he to do? A project in the works, for like five years...


What the hell? Where the hell am I?

That's what's going through my jumbled brain right now. Looking around, this place doesn't at the least look familiar and my cold skin feels even colder against what metal crap I'm laying on. It smells pretty damned sanitary but my heightened senses pick up on that rancid scent of death. My heightened sense of hearing doesn't hear shit. But I definitely smell death; getting heavier as I just lay here like the dead thing that's stinking up this joint. Looking around again, yea, I see some covered corpses. Cool. I ain't the only corpse in this pit. But I'm the only one that's able to see and move. I wiggle my fingers and toes. Yep, I can move.

Sitting up; my joints are kinda stiff but I guess after basically dieing twice any one would be stiff. Yep, as I guessed; I'm in a fucking morgue. I just shake my head; that's all I can do. Wait, looking at my chest, no hole! Wow, I guess vampires do heal pretty damned fast! I touch my forehead and no cross burned in. Apparently vampires, after dieing a second time can pretty much get rid of any scarring. That's totally fucking cool. I'm a fucking vampire. I'm a bloodsucking creature of the night and it feels pretty damn awesome. Well, being staked felt like shit! Even the cross to the forehead really sucked! Damn you Peter Vincent.

Imagine that yesterday I thought Peter Vincent was the shit. Amazing what being sucked by a vampire will change. My face frowns just trying to think of what possibly happened when I was out. Maybe Jer succeeded in ripping Charley and Peter a new asshole. Or, maybe….

Holy shit! I can feel it. This is weird but I can honestly feel it. Jer's dead. My master is dead. I bow my head; my beautiful master is dead and now I'm some kind of orphan vampire not really knowing what the hell I'm going to do with the rest of my eternal life. This is damned shitty! Abandoned the first days of my immortal life. I could easily take off from here and go hunt Peter and Charley and get revenge but if they managed to kill poor Jerry; what wouldn't stop them from killing me. Hell, Peter did once already; dumb fucker took the state out! I laugh mocking Peter's stupidity. He's supposed the vampire expert and he made the craziest mistake by removing the stake from my chest. Shaking my head; some people are just fakes and know nothing that they claim they know.

My legs swing off the slab and I look around a bit more at the other dead guys. Poor saps; they stay dead and I'm walking! Standing up I realize I'm buck ass naked; of course I grab the nearest death shroud belonging to the really dead guy and cover my family jewels. Whoa, that dude really got it. I squint and notice it's a big black dude with a gaping hole in the side of his neck. Leaning forward, his shirt says Club Radio. Well, all be, it's the dude Jerry slashed at that club he took Amy from. I laugh, almost too loud. I cover my mouth trying to muffle my laugh. I quickly look around for any signs of real life. Nothing; thank god. God? What's he got to do with it? Nothing; probably more along the lines of fucking Satan! That's funny; I'm in league with the devil!

My stomach or something starts aching. God, I'm hungry. Nothing but stale old dead shit in here. I need me something live and kicking. Licking my lips and growing fangs, I can already taste the warm saltiness of someone's lively bodily fluids. Maybe I should wait for the morgue guy? Or should I high-tail it. One prob leaving here; I'll have to walk out; I have not a clue how to go all misty or foggy like Jer did in the alley. Wow, it's really gonna suck out there! I have no one to learn from. Where the hell am I gonna sleep? I don't even know how to turn into a damned bat thingy! This is gonna be a serious ride on my own. I'm just, what I've heard, a fledgling. I'm a damn kid! Well, I'm now a kid for the rest of my life. For how long? I have no idea. Hope no one tries to stake my ass again. That shit hurt like a bitch!

I scoot back onto the slab. What to do? I can sit here and wait for Mister "I Dissect the Dead" or climb out the nearest window. I can feel it's not day any more so I have no worries about getting fried. But another prob; I only have the dead guy's sheet and nothing else to wear. I can just imagine people's faces seeing a pale scrawny teenager running around practically naked.

Wait! What was that? Ah, shit, just when I was gonna decide to break out of this joint someone's coming. Okay, just lay back and play dead. I quickly toss the sheet back on dead guy and lay perfectly still. My eyes are closed so I only hear the person entering the slab room. Oh, the smell of this person's blood is really getting me turned on for some serious sucking. My stomach almost hurts that it's craving some of the person's delicious blood. I wonder if different blood types have different tastes.

The person speaks; it's a dude. Right now I am definitely feeling bi-sexual; I don't give a shit if it's a guy or girl. Only thing that matters is feeding my hunger then I can really get my ass out of here. Okay, I think he's close. I take a slight peek with one eye slit open. Not too old; even the scent of his blood gives that away. Yes, a younger fuck to suck dry. Hope his clothes fit. He walks right passed me with not a clue that he's about to become my meal. I try to refrain from giggling but a little slips out. I don't want to move, not give my undead not dead-ness given away.

He's right next to me; I can feel the heat of his blood prickling my naked skin. That just makes me even hungrier. Only if he knew what's about to take place. Well, a good thing because the element of surprise is always a good thing. Alright, Ed, you can do this. My eyes snap open and the surprise quickly makes the guy's face go pale. Before the dumb ass can scream I grab him, jerk him down, and rip my fangs into his neck. His blood drains into my mouth, over my tongue then down my throat. I hum; he tastes really good. That is a special taste that only a sucker like me can appreciate. So warm; like medium thick and salty gravy. I'm going to miss gravy.

It only takes me a few seconds and the dumb ass hits the floor drained. I feel almost intoxicated. Is that how Jerry felt after sucking me? I bet I tasted like a virgin Popsicle never was sucked. I lick my lips and lick the tasty blood from my fangs. Blood practically energizes. I feel stronger having been all stiff from being vampire dead for the day. It's as if that dudes hefty pints of blood is filling every one of my veins. I feel almost tingly. What a rush. But, seriously, I wonder if the rush fades after a few decades. What if eating folks gets boring? There's nothing to move up to; just mortals to suck on. I guess I'll find out the answers in time.

I slide off the slab and reach down to the dead mortician. It's a struggle getting his clothes off but in time I start dressing. Kinda geek-ish; kaki pants, some plain button up shirt, and lame sneakers; gonna have to do for now. I'm dressed and ready to escape the morgue. I feel as if I can go out into the night and suck everything in sight. Is that what new vampires do? Go on a feeding frenzy until about to burst? Well, time to find out.

I go to the door to the morgue and crack it a little. Peering out I see no one so I slip out. Not sure where I'm at. Don't know if it's in the lower section of the hospital or what. I just move down the hallway and navigate the corridors blindly. It seems like forever but I finally made it to an elevator door. I push the button and the doors slide open. The beginning of my new vampire life starts right now as I stand in the elevator, press the lobby floor button then up I go. When doors come open again I just poke my head out and check if anyone's around. I see a couple nurses looking quite yummy but I have to get out of there instead of attacking every hot nurse in sight.

I step out; shove my hands in the pocket of the baggy kakis. Trying my best to not seem out of place; I walk by the nurses. Damn, the scent of their blood is so damned tempting. But, I have to be really inconspicuous; just a normal guy walking in a hospital. Normal? Hell I haven't been normal since I could walk and talk. I've been labeled a loser, geek, or weirdo since I was in kindergarten. Charley has been my only friend since we met. Well, Charley's my enemy now. Besides, the asshole never really showed me any respect. Sometimes I wonder if he used me just make him look good. I'm sure Charley helped kill Jerry and is it really my place to enact revenge? Would Jerry want me to devote my eternity making Charley pay? I really have no answers and no one to help find them. A loner again, as usual.

Out the hospital I stroll. I pause, look up, and see a pretty decent night sky. Wow, the night sure has a whole other meaning to me now. I'm in a whole other club, a new league. I'm a vampire now and the night is probably gonna be my only best friend. Well, Jerry had Billy to keep him company. Maybe I can learn how to turn someone and make them my slave. That would be so cool to have someone wait on me hand and foot. That would have been my role if Jerry had lived. I guess I'm my own master. Free to run around and do as I please. I know some of the basic rules. Don't go out in the daylight, don't give away that I'm a bloodsucker, and stay away from crosses and holy water. Damn that cross hurt when it burned my forehead! I rub my head while continuing my new journey into the world of darkness.

I find my way back home; my Mom and Dad's home. I wonder how they're dealing with my untimely demise? Are they gonna miss me? I can't dwell on my mortal family. I'm my own family now. I sneak my way to the house and try to see if I have anything special to help me to my bedroom window. I step back and jump and, yep, I cling to the wall like Spiderman. I scale upward and reach my bedroom window. I need some good clothes not the Mortician's crappy hand me downs! Somehow I manage to get the window open and make my way inside; clumsily thumping to the floor. Damn, what if Mom and Dad hear me? Do I kill them? Maybe death for them would be relief of their suffering losing their only son and child. I freeze; listen with my keen hearing trying to see if there's any sign of movement from their bedroom down the hall.

A few minutes later and nope, no Mom and Dad. Phew, I would have hated having to kill them. I wonder if Jerry ever killed any of his relatives. Guy's dead, won't be able to ask or get any answers.

Well, off I go. First I strip like a pro stage whore then start digging out some clothes from my dresser. I dress as fast as I can. Wish I still had my favorite jacket but last night they were left behind at Brewster's. I find another jacket in my closet; my old Gramp's leather jacket Pops gave me when the old guy died. I never really ever had an occasion to wear it and was afraid to wear it to school; just imagined bullies doing some damage as they beat my ass. I stuff a duffle bag full of clothes; I guess vampires need a change of clothing sometimes. Hell, Jerry was a quick change artist and had shit loads of different clothes.

I leave out the window but leap down instead of scaling. It doesn't hurt landing hard on my feet, another benefit of being one of the undead. Now, it's decision time. Where the hell do I go from here? I can't just bunker here at Mom and Dad's because I'm basically dead to them now. The only option I have is Jerry's house. I hurry through the neighborhood and find my way to Jerry's big ass house. Oak Street is pretty quiet; I guess I missed all the hype after all the shit went down. Up and over the porch rail then I crouch down like some sneaky ninja. Looking around for a minute, everything stays quiet. I stand up and slip my way to the front door which is stripped over with yellow police tape. I'm really curious how Brewster explained himself. Did he shout vampires at the police? He'd pretty much be locked in the loony bin if he had and from here the Brewster house looks pretty normal.

I set aside my curiosity about Brewster's explanations and duck under the yellow tape and try the door. Fuck me, the door's locked. I duck back under then sneak to the other side of the porch taking another peek at Brewster's. Lights are on but not much commotion going on. Up and over the rail I go and land on the ground. Crouching again like a super ninja I stare at Brewster's for a moment making sure no one's peeping outside. I wonder how Brewster would react if he saw his once best friend lurking around my master's lair. I grin; probably shit a load in his drawers. With a giggle I scurry to the side of the house and move along trying to scope out a way inside. Looking up, I notice that the huge ass circular window has been busted inward. Wow, some serious shit must have happened.

Well, up the side of the house I go. This scaling shit is pretty damned sweet. I can't wait to discover my other abilities. I wonder if I'll be able to do the misty shit Jerry did; that would be an awesome ability!

I carefully move my way through the window but manage to cause some of the stained glass to fall to the ground below and on the floor inside. I get inside and take a look around. I notice the ball on the top banister completely broken off. There's a ton of glass under my sneakers making crackling sounds. I sniff the air. There's a slight stench of death in the air. Man, I wish I could've been there; maybe I could have stopped Jerry's demise. But, I can't dwell on what could've been. I turn to my left and move along the banister noticing a thin scrape down the length; weird. I approach a door, well, what's left of one. Someone sure wanted out of there in a hurry. I step through the remains of the splintered door and find myself in a bedroom of sorts.

Looking around I see these paintings on the wall. It's pretty dark but with my new batty eyesight it's no hard task to see things mortals can't. I drop my bag on the floor and walk around taking a look at the shit Jerry's left behind. He has tons of old crap; vases and those paintings. I freeze seeing the painting above the fireplace. Holy shit; that's Amy! I step closer; now I understand more why Jerry focused on getting his claws on Amy. There's so much I'll never know about the vampire master. He probably could've told me a shit load of stories. The knowledge he must've had. I don't even know how old he really was. Was he centuries old, a thousand years old, or was he even older? I finally meet a vampire and now the guy is dead, really dead. I sigh and frown. Well, shit happens!

I turn around; there's a window that looks out to Brewster's bedroom window. Huh, I bet that's where Brewster spied on Jerry which started all the crap that ended up turning me into a vampire. Well, it's not all bad; I'm a vampire now and Brewster is still a mortal teenager who'll grow old and wrinkly while I stay young and, well, pretty much stay young. I notice a glow and walk to the window. I slowly crouch down, not wanting Brewster to see me; not yet. There's nothing really going on over there. He's probably being consoled by mommy and Amy.

I sniff, catching a quick scent of blood; not too old. I stand up and turn around then follow my nose. My feet halt before the furry rug. Slowly I move down toward the floor and onto my knees. I plant my hands on the fur rug and lower my face downward continuing to follow the blood scent. My eyes study the rug and see tiny little droplets of blood. Lowering further, my nose feels the tickle of the white fur but inhales deeply taking in the unique aroma fragrant from the droplets. I hum with delight; what a wonderful smell. I've smelt blood before, like at the morgue, but this blood was different. I guess everyone's blood gives off its own unique scent. Okay, I have to do it; my curiosity has the best of me. The tip of my tongue pokes out and takes a quick taste of one of the few blood droplets. Damn that's some good shit; though it's a day old. My eyes snap open. This must be wear Jerry got it on with Amy. I bet she tasted pretty damned good since she is a virgin. Poor, stupid Brewster could never manage to get her to put out. She's not so innocent no more. I bellow loudly with a cackling laugh but quickly slap my hands over my mouth.

I rise up and hurry to the window, crouch down and make sure my stupid laugh wasn't heard. Nope, no sign of life over in Brewster's room and I sigh in relief. I don't need Brewster marching over here to pound my ass with a stake or something. I'm not ready to give death another try; I'm holding onto my new life as long as I can! I stand up and leave the room. I'm curious to what other evidence of an epic battle I can find. I begin down the stairs and slip on something landing on my ass. "What the fuck," is all I can say as my hand is planted in some gooey crap. I lift my hand and sniff then grimace; shit stinks like a juicy corpse that sat in the ground for a few years. I stand up and continue down the stairs; my ass coated in the nasty shit.

I pause at the bottom of the stairs seeing some strange outlines. It's obvious the cops found something scattered on the floor. I sniff; smells like shit. Yep, it's good old Billy Cole leaving his nasty scent behind and mostly likely his remains that were outlined. I giggle; didn't like the fucker much, mean ass jerk-off. I honestly think the weirdo was in love with Jerry and hated the idea that Jerry made himself another buddy to hang out with, me. I ignore Billy's stinky aroma and follow the trail of destruction. There's one of Jerry's collectable statues all busted on the floor leading toward the basement. Wonder what did that?

I reach the basement; a heavy stench flows into my nostrils. The stench of burnt flesh; Jerry's burnt flesh. So, down there must be where the finale took place. I make my way down the curving stairs and notice quickly the basement in shambles. Wow, some serious action really took place down here. Shit's everywhere; all Jerry's crap scattered, broken, and tossed everywhere. Sniffing the air again, I catch the scent that was overwhelming upstairs. Poor Jerry met his end down here.

I manage my way through the maze of crap on the floor. The trail leads me to a coffin. I stand and stare. The coffin in front of me was Jerry's; his scent is all over it. My hands rest on the sides of the coffin filled with dark dirt. So, its true vampires need their homeland dirt to sleep on. God, I have to go digging up some dirt from this area and carry it with me all the time? What a pain in the ass.

Something draws my head to the right. That's where the stench is coming from. Almost hypnotically I move towards the source of the smell. I meet up with a brick wall. Staring at this wall almost tells me the story of Jerry's final moments. I turn to the side and look passed where the coffin is a there's a window. My head turns and eye look at the wall. Back and forth my head moves from right to left. After gathering some ideas I find myself stepping closer to the wall. First I place my hands on the cold brick. My eyes study the wall up and down. He died here; my master fried here. I step forward and find myself pressing against the wall with my arms wide as if trying to embrace the little bit of essence left by Jerry. I close my eyes feeling a familiar sting envelope behind my lids. My precious master, my creator, and the only one who understood me is dead.

As I stand here embracing the wall my head goes back to last night where I was immortally embraced by Jerry. I was terrified at first when I saw him turn that corner in the alley, I even ran. When I hit the dead end my heart was about to leap out of my chest. Yea, I had thought Brewster a major whack job but in that alley it was proven that his neighbor was a vampire and that meant vampires existed. I know I was horrified standing in that alley's dead end while watching a whole mess of mist drift towards me. But the moment it approached it vanished and I felt an enormous relief. Well, the relief ending as quickly as it came. Jerry stepped out from the shadows behind me but the manner he spoke my name had so much sympathy. When I hit the ground and looked up at him, his face read the sympathy that was in the tone of his voice. I was scared but something in the way he looked down at me made my usual loneliness sorta fade. His mouth opened and some kinda magical words came out. His voice was like a song; the lyrics speaking out his understanding of my entire life as being an outcast. I guess vampires are outcasts.

I know I was practically crying; maybe not so much in fear but because what he said spoke to me. Brewster was my only friend and he never understood me. In that alley I was granted a chance to be understood by a creature that lived his life in the shadows. Jerry presented me the offer to have all my fears, pain, and suffering ended. He offered me the chance to become like him and take on the assholes of the world with a force mightier than any mere mortal could understand. He didn't say much but there was a lot said by his face's expression and the tone of his voice. Then he offered me his hand. Sure those fingers looked pretty freaky but there was just something so warm and inviting. It didn't take long for me to make my decision. I took his hand and offer to make my every pain melt away. He opened his leather coat and embraced me.

I embraced Jerry as if he were a long lost brother or someone like that. I just held on keeping my eyes tightly closed. I felt tears rolling down my face waiting for the moment the end of my suffering and the beginning of my new life. Sure, I guessed it would be pretty painful and it was. Jerry's fangs hurt like a son-of-a-bitch when they bit into the side of my neck. I screamed like a little bitch; sorta embarrassed how girly I screamed. The pain went away and the next thing I new I was hurting all over and twitching like road-kill on the side of a highway. It seemed like forever that my body was engulfed in excruciating pain but then it just went cold, icy cold and a whole new life entered me.

I remember the moment I snapped awake. I had been laid in the back of Jerry's Jeep; I sat up so fast I hit my head on the roof. But the first face I saw wasn't Jerry's; it was that creepy pedophile acting and looking Billy Cole. Immediately Billy started spewing orders that Jerry specifically gave. I was to go to Peter Vincent's and kill him. I was like. Dude, I just had all my blood supply sucked and you're asking me to go and kill the old fart? I couldn't even speak; I sat there staring at Billy trying to adjust to what I was. I had no time to adjust. Billy became frustrated with me, Jerry's new slave boy, and stormed out of the Jeep then dragged my ass out of the back of the Jeep. I could barely get a grip on standing while being manhandled by Jerry's bitch. He jerked me forward and put his creepy face inches from mine and yelled, "Get your ass to Vincent's now and take care of him like Jerry has ordered!" I could only blink.

The prick shoved me backwards; I almost fell, still wobbly on my new legs. I watched the wiener return to his post behind the wheel then take off. I was left alone with instructions to go to Peter Vincent's apartment and slay the old guy. I straightened myself up and started walking. It seemed like forever to get to Peter's place. The entire walk I was trying to adjust to being a vampire. I wasn't sure how to go about killing the guy. I guessed it would come to me when the time comes.

Yea, I found my way to Peter's, knocked and he shouted through the door. I told him to hurry up because there was a vampire out in the hall with me. Actually it was funny because there was a vampire in the hall, me. He pulled me inside and was freaking out. He actually asked me what we were gonna do. It was time to reveal myself. It was easier than I had thought. I showed him the evidence of Jerry's bite and I felt my new fangs sprout and then the party was on! I first laughed at the old man's expression seeing me with my fangs. I felt the rage building, a rage I never felt before. I knew the guy was an actor who portrayed a vampire killer but the very thought of him slaying my master built up that unknown and newfound rage. I scolded him for being a fake; the more I shouted and cursed him the more pissed I got.

He tried to flee but I grabbed onto him trying to aim my fangs at his throat. Well, I guess me being a newbie vampire really shown the moment he pressed that cross to my forehead. I had a lot to learn. I screamed, mainly pissed that I fucked up and got myself a burned in tattoo in the shape of a cross on my forehead. Hell, looking into the mirror didn't help my pissy-ness because there was no reflection to be seen so I couldn't see how badly he messed up my pretty face. Facing him, I guess my face wasn't that pretty because all the color drained from his face. I knew changes had happened I could feel them; my eyes and teeth had gone more vamp-y. I wanted to charge him again but he aimed that damned cross at me again driving me backwards. I was gonna tell on him big time. I was gonna tell and show Jerry what the old bastard did and make Jerry kick his ass. I warned him that Jerry was gonna kill him and I was gonna make sure Jerry did it slowly. "Not fast," I hissed at him, "Slowly, oh so slowly!" He brought the cross closer and I just panicked, darted for the window and crashed right through.

I unfortunately didn't land on my feet but made a face plant on the paved walkway several stories below Vincent's apartment window. I had to brush it off and find my way back to Jerry. I didn't know if Jerry would slap me around for not achieving the goal he ordered to be completed. I ran from the apartment building as fast as I could which was pretty darn fast because I was a vampire now. I found my way through the streets, passed the alley I was bitten in, and ran towards the sound of loud music. I discovered the Jeep parked near a line of folks trying to get into Club Radio. There was Jerry; he had just climbed out of the Jeep. I ran up to him quickly apologizing for my failure.

Jerry was pretty damned cool. He faced me and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Edward." He spoke with that lovely tone of his, "You'll have the chance to redeem yourself, I promise. Right now, I have to collect the bait that will bring Charley and Mr. Vincent to the house for a well deserved visit." He removed his leather coat; dressed all stylish as usual. He handed me his coat, "Get in the Jeep and wait. I'll be out shortly." I watched him leave as I stumbled to the back of the Jeep. What a totally awesome guy! I thought to myself. He wasn't pissed or nothing. He was most definitely cooler than Brewster could ever be.

"Get in the Jeep!" I heard Billy shout from behind as he sat in the driver's seat. I snapped my head to look over my shoulder at him. My eyes narrowed, the guy was already starting to piss me off more than I ever thought he could. Why the fuck was Jerry hanging out with that douche bag; I shouted in my head. I climbed into the back of the Jeep and sat there trying not to glare at Mister Dip-Shit behind the wheel. I had the urge to reach over the back seat and smack him a good one in the back of his stupid head. He was such a prick and I wanted so desperately to tell him so.

Well, it was a bit waiting for Jerry to return. I had sat there trying to compile ways to kill Vincent while waiting then a shit load of screaming bled passed the club's loud music. I snapped from my thoughts and looked at the club's entrance. A flood of stampeding people pushed through the entrance. What the hell did Jerry do; I asked myself. I heard the Jeep start up as I continued to watch the panic unfold in front of the club. I felt my lips curve into a grin; my fangs grew behind my lips. It was exciting seeing such chaos. Jerry was an artist when it came to creating chaos and I prayed I would learn to do the same. I gripped the Jeep's back gate feeling the tips of my lengthy nails scrape against the metal. My appearance was obviously transforming again in anticipation of what I'll see next.

Through the mess of people I saw Jerry push through effortlessly. He had Amy in his grasp and a satisfied grin on his good looking mug. He didn't speak as he quickly led Amy around to the passenger side of the Jeep. They were inside in matter of seconds; Amy looked all dazed. He worked his magic on her most definitely! I turned back around and there is Brewster stumbling out of the crowd at the entrance. All I could do is start laughing hysterically. When the Jeep pulled forward I leaned over the gate and pointed and laughed at Brewster as his face was in shock seeing his precious girlfriend being robbed by Jerry. I couldn't stop laughing. Damn I was proving that Evil was now an appropriate nickname for me!

It wasn't long when we arrived at Jerry's. We all got out and I was still giggling. Jerry instructed Billy to take Amy inside and then he approached me. Both his hands gripped my shoulders as his dark eyes stared into mine. "Okay, my little friend, your opportunity to finish Mr. Vincent is coming soon. I have no doubt in that. The man is a coward and his efforts to help Charley will ultimately send him your way." He explained using his soft tone; I nodded, "Go to Charley's and wait there. Mr. Vincent is coming to you instead of you coming to him." He touched the side of my face giving me confidence I can do as he wanted, "Mr. Vincent will be your first. You will be successful killing your once idol. And Amy will be successful killing her once boyfriend." He patted the side of my face then left me standing in awe of how confident he was about my ability to do everything he said. Wow, he's gonna have Amy kill Charley. I chuckled at the thought then high tailed it to Brewster's.

I got into Brewster's house with the use of the spare key his Mom hid under a rock near the walkway. I knew Mrs. B was at work so I just turned on most of the lights to make it look like someone was home. I hoped Jerry was right that Vincent will show up there so I can finish the task at hand. I went into the kitchen and turned the light on. I found this note on the table written to Brewster. Well, his mommy left his dinner in the oven. I crumbled the note in my hand then shoved it in my jacket pocket. I left and headed upstairs. I found my way into Mrs. B's bedroom, shut the door, and then looked around. I wanted to freak out Vincent if he happened to show up. I walked up to the chair in the corner where she had this creepy Raggedy Anne doll. I thought for a moment; what to do? I needed to scare the shit out of the old guy; maybe he'll have a heart attack instead of me having to kill him. Nah, I wanted to suck him dry.

I pulled off the red yarn wig and plopped it on my head. I laughed at myself then pulled back the blankets on the bed and jumped in. I was going to be the big bad wolf and Vincent was going to be Little Red. I covered my head up a little with just a bit of the yarn showing. I laid there trying to imagine Vincent's face when he discovered me under there not Mrs. B. I just knew he will wish he wore a diaper!

It seemed like hours before I heard anything in the house. I laid there like some spider waiting for its catch to fall into my web. I heard Vincent's voice yelling for Mrs. B; he already sounded terrified. I listened as his footsteps pounded up there stares then heard him fumble a bit, guess checking Brewster's room first then the door to the room sounded as it swung open. I covered my mouth with both hands trying to silence my laughter that wanted to bellow out. I felt his hand touch my shoulder as he wined for Mrs. B, obviously thinking I was her; idiot.

I quickly snapped my head and looked him in the face. His face twisted into shock and horror which made me start grinning wide with my nasty fangs sticking out passed my lips. The anticipation of ripping the old man a new one really turned me ugly, I felt the drastic changes. The old fart stumbled backwards and mumbled, "Where's Mrs. Brewster?" I started to laugh as I stood up on the bed. I pulled the yarn wig off my head and dropped it to the bed. I explained she was working nights then announced the note. I took the crumpled note out of my pocket and un-wadded it then read it to the horrified Peter. Once I finished I just tossed the note then did my best impression of a vampire; arms out, tongue out, and snarling and drooling. He ran like a chicken out of the bedroom. Then I discovered the most amazing ability given to me by Jerry.

I heard Peter's crash in the hallway as I jumped off the bed. I felt this animal change come over me and was enjoying every bit of it. I began stripping off my clothes feeling the change moving quickly over my body. The moment my shoes laid on the floor I fell to my hands and knees. My entire body changed. I felt that animal hunger grow in my gut. I felt a thrill for the hunt. The transformation ended with me on four hairy legs. My new body, wolf body moved through the doorway and then through the wolf eyes I stared down my target as he lay terrified and trembling on the floor against the banister. My new snout snarled and a low animal grumble followed. My hairy paws pushed against the carpet and bolted me forward. My legs moved swiftly as my eyes focused on the prey. My hind legs pushed thrusting me upward in a pouncing leap.

As my wolf form moved to drop down on Vincent, the lucky bastard was armed with the splintered leg of the table and the next thing I new my wolf chest was impaled by it then I was flying over the banister. I hit the floor below with a loud thud. The pain ripped through from my heart and moved through my chest. The sounds that came from my snout were horrible as they squealed and wined through my ears. I could feel my body beginning to push backwards trying to return to my human form.

I dragged myself across the carpeted floor using all my wolf strength as the inside of my body was already changing towards my human form. The whimpers and gut wrenching squeal that gurgled from my beast snout even freaked me out. Into the shadow of the crawl space beneath the stares I dragged myself; I was dieing, again. The backwards transformation was so painful it intensified the pain of having the damned table leg impaled through my new vampire heart. The change back to human form was agonizingly slow; I needed to change back in order to have two hands to grab the fucking makeshift stake and pull it out; if it was possible.

In moments I peered through my hideous eyes and watched Vincent kneel down. His face was riddled with horror but I saw sympathy in his eyes. Maybe he would be sucker enough to help me out. In desperation and hope the old guy would give me a little assistance; I reached my hand to him while my face was still that of a fucked up mutated wolf. A glimmer of hope; he started to reach out to me but as soon as I whimpered and tried express hope in my twisted eyes he pulled back. Fuck me; I shouted in my head. I again tried to reach out in desire to live; he leaned back and watched me fall to the floor in the light of the chandelier. I hit the floor and tried to scream in agony as the pain of a vampire's staked death jolted through my entire body. I didn't want to die; I died once and this time is sucked really, really bad. Why was he just sitting there watching me die? How fucking cruel!

There I laid, a huge table leg protruding from chest with the splintered end poking out of the center of my back. This was not in the deal when I took Jerry's offer. I was supposed to be all powerful since I was a damned vampire. Here I was, dieing with some old geezer crying and shit but not helping me. In weakness I grabbed the end of the stake sticking out of my chest and attempted to pull on it but it only made it hurt even more. I cried, feel the tears rolling down from my eyes. I stare up at Vincent then reached my hand to him. My head lifted up off the floor; I wanted to ask him why. Why was that happening to me? And I wanted to ask him why he wouldn't help me. I swear, the only thing that managed to escape my trembling lips was, "Mama." Of course, a teenaged boy would want his mama in a situation where he was about keel over.

Then it happened. The last thing I remembered was the look on Peter's face; tears down his cheeks. Everything stopped. I had died for a second time but that time I had really thought it was the last. The next thing I knew; I woke up in a morgue freed of the stake in my heart.

I turn, lean back again the wall that radiated Jerry's scent of death. Slowly I slide down the wall until my ass hit the floor. I really didn't know, before, that vampires could cry; I knew now. I close my eyes trying to stop the stinging from the tears. My knees bend upward and my head drops against them. I'm ashamed; ashamed that I failed killing Peter which ended with me dieing instead. When I died, all hope to help Jerry died too. If I had only succeeded then Jerry may have had a chance to defeat some teenaged pain in the ass and a washed up B-movie actor. I'm a fucking failure. I lift up my head and start to crush the tears from my eyes with the use of my fingers. Yea, I failed to do my task as Jerry's slave boy but there's nothing I can do at the moment to correct it. The only thing that could possibly redeem my loser ass is finding a way to destroy Brewster.

I gather my jumbled senses and stand up. I turn around; face the wall as if I were facing Jerry. "Master," I speak while trying to fight back any sobs, "I'm really sorry I failed you. I'll find a way to fix it. I can't bring you back but maybe getting even with Brewster will fix some of it. But, Master," I leaned forward resting my forehead against the cold brick, "If I ever find a way to bring you back, I will do everything in my power to make that happen. I promise." My hand lifts, touches the brick surface then drag my fingertips down. I wish I could embrace my Master one last time. He gave me a chance to redeem myself and I failed. He saw my potential to be a good vampire and gave it to me. Right then, I knew he was the only creature on his Earth that understood me; I am alone.

I left the basement; exhaustion could be felt from all the emotional memories and guilt. I didn't know where to begin with my new vampire existence. I fed, that's a start, but where do I go from there? What do vampires actual do with there time when they aren't sucking the lives out of folks? Not like I can pick up a phone and call someone. Everyone I know thinks I'm dead. There's no damned television in this hole. This is my only hideout until I figure out something else. I gotta figure out some way to pass the time while I'm not hunting and feeding on mortal saps. I make the decision to step back out into the darkness and see what interesting past times were out there for the living challenged.

I first go back upstairs and change my clothes since my ass is covered in Billy shit. I dress and head back downstairs then to the front door. I unlock it so before dawn I don't have to scale the side of the house and enter through the big ass window. Once outside I sneak off the side of the porch and begin using my ninja skills to sneak through the neighborhood. I leave suburbia and enter the city where I would most likely never be noticed. Just some geeky teenager moping about the street; amazing how I can still be invisible, at least I thought so until I came around the presence of the ladies. I guess it was true what the movies expressed; vampires, no matter their look, were irresistible to the opposite sex.

I grin every time I noticed a chick staring at me. It's the first time I got "fuck me" looks from any chick. I really thought that I would even have a hard time getting a prostitute to agree to fuck me. Now, with my vampire aura I probably could have my pick of any lady. I start to understand Jerry's sexual appeal to mortal women, probably men too. Wow, I actually feel like a stud with all the looks I get from every shade of color eyes. Every chick, old and young, fat and skinny, and ugly and beautiful seems drawn to my tiny ass. With every sexual look they flash my way I feel more and more confident. I start lifting my head in pride and start winking or smiling at the ladies. It feels like a power rush having them eyeing me like a young and ripe piece of fruit ready for plucking. I even giggle from time to time in response to the occasional whistles. Evil Ed has finally hit puberty!

I enter this little café or restaurant thing that's pretty vacant and find a quiet corner booth. I sit down trying to keep low key; I have no money to spend or had no food appetite. I keep my hands tucked in my jacket pockets and my head down but my eyes keep watch of the few individuals. People seem more interesting now that I'm a vampire; their lives seem so small compared to mine. I wish I could read their thoughts. Who knows what's going on in there heads. I know what's going on in mine! Any one of them can become my second meal of the night!

Someone enters the café.

She's my age and very familiar. I honestly never thought I'd ever see this girl again. So many days at school were spent ogling this pretty girl. Her hair is black; not a dull black but that really black that almost has this blue glow. I remember the first time I saw her at school. She was new then, her first year at my crappy high school. At first she seemed like she was an outcast like me but she managed to make her way into friendship with the strangest clique in school; the new type of strange, the Goths. Her clothes were always black just like her friends. She almost favored the vampires from the movies I watched. But I know she never noticed the horror geek but I definitely noticed her from day one. And there she is, walking into the very café I'm lurking and alone. Did she even recognize my name if she heard it on the news or did my name make it on the news? I just wonder if anyone from school would even notice my absence or even care if I'm alive or dead. I'm neither now.

I watch Miss Goth as she takes a seat at the counter. Wow, she looks so different with my new eyeballs' sight. The color of her skin seems more vivid in color, as if I can almost make out the trails of veins through the flesh of her cheeks and the backs of her petite and black tipped hands. Her hair almost seems to shine; she radiates as if she were some kind of Gothic angel. And she isn't plain by all means; this gothic chick is absolutely beautiful and the one thing I noticed when I first laid eyes on her was her pale brown eyes which right now I can't see. I really wish she turn her head and look my way so I can have a peep at those pretty brownies.

In like some slow motion scene in a movie; I watch as she does turn her head and glance my way. Her eyes look so more intense now that I'm seeing them through my vampire eyes. The black liner around the large eyes intensifies that really light shade of brown, almost golden; I swear it's like they could burn right into me. She doesn't look long and continues eyeing the menu in front of her. She doesn't even notice me now. How come all the chicks in passed couple hours have been practically drooling over me but she doesn't seem to be fazed. This is fucking annoying. Out of all the ladies in this town, the one I want to notice me doesn't. I still get fucked by fate. This is not fair! Not fair at all!

I rest my elbow on the table then tuck my chin against my palm and sit there staring at her. Nothing has changed in that aspect. I smile; she's just so fucking hot. If I could have a chance to change her into what I am I would take it. I could just jump her and turn her unwillingly but Jerry didn't do that to me. I have to give her a little more respect than that. Just sitting there staring at her takes some of that loneliness away; she is something familiar from my "few days ago" mortal life. There was many times staring at her during lunch or class that took me away from all those horrors I dealt with on a daily basis. I feel my lips soften and eyes glaze. She is the perfect image of the perfect woman. That chick in Jerry's painting; did he once have her to stare at and take him away from the horrors of being a vampire? Did he ever try to turn that chick just like he had with Amy? Would he encourage me to go for it? Man, I wish he was here to give me some girl advice.

Hell, Jerry was a vampire who took what he wanted. Maybe that's the path I should take. I'm a fucking vampire. I have the power to take what I want. Right now; I want Miss Gothic Angel, Kimberly "Kimmy" Andrews to fill my lonely void.

My eyes focus on the side profile of her pretty face. I want her to feel me. I want her to look at me and see me. I can feel the power of my own stare. If she only turn her head again and look directly into my eyes, she would become helpless. Jerry had that ability and I know I have it inside me as well. Look at me damn it; I shout in my head. I keep repeating in my head; look at me. Soon my lips softly form the words without a sound; look at me. My eyes grow wide with focus; if I can only penetrate through the walls of her mind then I can easily connect and get her to do as I wish. Come on, Kimmy; my mind speaks through my eyes aimed at her mind; look at me… right now!

It happens; I watch in awe as her eyes firstly shift and look through their corners at me then slowly her head follows. The moment her eyes make hold with mine I swear I felt a thump in my chest; perhaps a phantom thump since I wasn't exactly alive. My lips curve into a grin and slowly her dark painted lips follow suit. Am I making her do this? Am I capable of entrancing this chick? I watch her movements closely, eyeing the signals. Her arm bends and hand lifts then brushes a long black strand back and behind her ear as her eyes stay hooked on mine. Wow, what an amazing sensation having my dream girl noticing me, finally noticing me. Her eyes blink flirtatiously as she rubs her full lips together refreshing the almost burgundy lipstick shade. She's going to be mine and she doesn't even know it. Be proud of me, Jerry!

I keep my eyes held with hers as I un-prop my chin then lean back against the booth seat. God her eyes are so beautiful; I could almost see a bit of Elvira or Vampira in her entire appearance and presence. Now only if I can find out if her boobs are just as heavenly as theirs. Wow, Elvira has one hell of a rack! Okay, back to Kimmy. I tuck my hands into my Gramp's old leather jacket and try to give off a little of my shy vide; maybe a little innocence will draw her closer.


End file.
